


Shall we Wish for these Rainy Days to end?

by WastedSanity



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Rain, Raincoats, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedSanity/pseuds/WastedSanity
Summary: Today was probably the worst day he had had due to his senses since about a week after the bite. Right now, he felt naked and helpless in the torrent of sounds that the swarm of students and nature created. The cacophony of noise rang in his ears constantly, and Peter was beginning to feel a bit nauseous.....AKA.Peter has a sensory overload, and it's Irondad to the rescue.





	Shall we Wish for these Rainy Days to end?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! ^v^
> 
> Alright, so as you'll probably be able to tell, this is my first time writing an Irondad and Spiderson fic owo  
> I think they're insanely adorable, though, so I couldn't help myself ;v;
> 
> For this story, I actually knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't want to discredit people who actually have sensory overloads. I tried researching the subject some so I could get a better feel for it and how it works. I also tried to look at things that helped to calm them down.
> 
> I apologise if this does not seem to be a genuine interpretation, as I tried to capture it as well as I could.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D

Peter’s day was not going well.

Due to a rather late night of tracking down a highly dangerous criminal through the city, Aunt May had taken his suit before she left for work that morning. He knew that it was fair-he had broken the curfew rule, and didn’t even call her in advance- but at the same time he also knew that it was only so that he wouldn’t go out after school to patrol. 

‘You need to rest, Peter.’ She had told him that morning, eyes narrowed as she looked at his exhausted appearance. ‘You look like you can barely stand, and I will not have you swinging around the city doing god-knows-what in that condition.’

And so he had conceded easily, not even bothering to resist her command. Some guilty part of him was grateful for the day of rest, but Peter refused to acknowledge such thoughts even existed in his mind.

Though, even if he was fine with the suit being taken for the day, he still aches for the comfort it brought him as it clung to his skin. When he was without it, he felt strangely vulnerable, and the feeling was not a pleasant one.

Especially on a rainy day like this one-when fat droplets of water battered harshly on the roof of the school, sounding like an eternally echoing drum in his sensitive ears.

Most rainy days, he could hone in his hearing so that he wasn’t affected nearly as much, but his exhaustion proved to be a large problem in that process.

Today was probably the worst day he had had due to his senses since about a week after the bite. Right now, he felt naked and helpless in the torrent of sounds that the swarm of students and nature created. The cacophony of noise rang in his ears constantly, and Peter was beginning to feel a bit nauseous.

“Pete? You okay?” His best friend Ned asks, breaking Peter away from his thoughts. Concern was showing clearly on his friend’s features as he tentatively reached a hand forward to grab Peter’s shoulder. This movement, however, makes his rain coat shift and the awful sound-coupled with his friend’s voice-grates viciously on Peter’s ears.

“I’m fine, Ned." The spiderling snaps, wrenching himself away from the Asian boy’s reach. Logically, the brown haired boy knew that it wasn’t his friend’s fault, but such thoughts weren’t at the forefront of his mind right now-not when almost everyone in their class had raincoats on. 

The sounds of the coats moving-scraping-coupled with the murmurs of voices and the rain falling outside made Peter want to claw his ears out and cry and scream because it was so much too much-  
As much as he had tried, he couldn’t seem to get his senses under control, and it took everything in his being to not bolt out of the school and crawl up in the nearest quiet place for a small eternity. (He has done that before, but it was before May knew about his powers and so she assumed he was just skipping and beginning to develop bad habits. It did not go over well.)

Coming back to himself, he shakes his head before shooting his friend an apologetic look. “Sorry dude. I just... Really need to be alone.” He tells him, and there might have even been a hint of desperation in his face because enough though Ned looks a little hurt, he just gives a nod before turning back to his desk.

Slowly, the rest of their English class trickles in, and the noise from their jackets and voices makes tears burn in his eyes as he leans on his desk; hoodie up and hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sounds.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of his own brand of hell, the teacher walks in and begins the lesson. 

But even though the talking has quieted, their movements still continue and Peter’s breathing increases silently as he stares at his desk.

The pure irritation and frustration filling his mind screams for him to run run run- but he forces himself to remain in his seat and instead try to concentrate on not letting his tears escape.

Through some miracle, Peter doesn’t completely break down in class, but as soon as the bell rings he’s up and out of the room.

His previous resolve to last through the school day is completely shattered in favor of bolting out of the building and into the pouring rain.

.

.

.

.

“Mr. Stark, you have an incoming call from May Parker.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerts, and Tony pauses in his welding to glance up at the ceiling, worry beginning to bubble in his stomach. If May of all people was calling him, then it was either to chew him out for something, or it was serious matter involving Peter. 

In all honesty, he preferred the former.

“Answer.” He calls to the AI, dropping his tools and beginning to wipe his hands.

“Mr. Stark?” The woman asks as soon as the call is answered, a hint of annoyance and worry lacing her tone.

“In the flesh. Or, well, in the audio.” Tony says, the sarcasm in his tone barely hiding his anxiousness at the call. From the way the woman sounded, he was not going to like this.

“Is he with you? Peter, I mean.” She snaps, and that immediately makes Tony straighten. Peter was supposed to be in school right now. If it were anyone else, Tony would have passed it off as just skipping class, but this was Peter they were talking about.

“No, haven’t seen him all day. I thought he was in school.” The billionaire admits, already walking towards one of his many.

May sucks in a breath at the words, and Tony quickly calls an Iron Man armor onto him. 

“He was- or, at least, was supposed to be. The principal called saying that he was absent for class, and when I called Ned he told me he had been acting strange. I was hoping he was with you.” The aunt rambles, worry clear in her tone as the final pieces of his suit snap on. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. - activate the wrist band and give me his vitals over the day.” Tony commands, and immediately a red dot appears on the small map in front of his eyes along with health statistics that the AI immediately begins reading off to him.

“Don’t worry, May. I’ll find him.”

.

.

.

.

The dot was, alarmingly, situated in a single spot. There was no movement, and his readings said that there hadn’t been for about forty minutes.

What was perhaps even more worrying was the fact that it wasn’t even a place in doors. It was in some random alley a couple blocks away from Peter’s school. To make matters worse, it was cold and pouring rain and Tony was painfully aware of his mentee’s problem with thermoregulating. 

The superhero quietly tells his AI to put more power into the thrusters as he nears his destination.

The buildings suddenly come into view after what felt like an eternity, and Tony wastes no time dipping into the alleyway. His faceplate immediately outlines Peter’s silhouette in the dimness of the alley, and the billionaire quickly ejects himself out of his suit and rushes over.

“Kid? Kid- are you alright!?” Tony asks, hands coming up to tilt the teenager’s head towards him. He sees Peter wince at the sound of his voice, and squeeze his hands even tighter over his ears.

“Mr.- Mr. Stark- I-Ican’t- It’s too much- There’s too much of everything!“ Peter practically sobs, and that’s when the behavior clicks in Tony’s mind.

Peter had, of course, informed him of his heightened senses-and the sensory overloads that came along with them. According to the kid, they didn’t happen nearly as often as they used to, but the chances of them happening were still fairly high if the situation was bad enough.

“Okay- Happy’s going to be here to pick us up any second now. Then we’ll get you somewhere quiet and start getting you warmed up.” Tony tells him softly, and, recalling what he’s read about these situations, he gently pulls the teenager into a firm hug. The kid at this point is practically shaking himself apart, but Tony is determined to put at least some warmth into the smaller body.

While they await the car, Tony makes sure to keep his breathing even, though even that simple task is getting harder as the rain continues to pelt him and the cold seems to seep into his bones. 

God, how could the kid have been out here like this? If Tony’s body-which had no problems regulating its temperature-was already getting cold, he can’t imagine what his mentee is experiencing right now.

The superhero finally hears the familiar car pull up to the alley, and doesn’t delay in scooping the smaller boy up into his arms. 

“It’s okay, bud- it’s gonna be okay.”

.

.

.

.

The car ride home was a blur of heat blasting from the air vents in the car and holding the still trembling boy tight in his arms.

When they had finally arrived at the Tower, the billionaire quickly took the teen up to the guest bedroom that had been converted into Peter's and somehow got him to change into dry pajamas. 

After changing into his own set of pajamas, Tony makes sure to shoot May a quick text explaining the situation before wandering back into the dimly lit room.

“Mr. Stark?” A weak voice calls from under the large pile of soft blankets, and Tony quickens his pace to reach the bed. When he reaches it, however, he’s greeted with the heart-wrenching sight of a teary eyed Peter.

“I-I’m sorry- I know I shouldn’t have missed my classes but-but it was /so much/ and it hurt and I couldn’t breathe and-and-“ the teen says in a rush, but Tony is quick to quiet him.

“It’s fine, kid. Just-call next time, okay? Whenever you feel like it’s too much I can come to get you, and you can come back here. Hell, you almost gave me a heart attack out in that rain.” The mentor tells him softly, and the teen nods quickly. 

“M' sorry. I shouldn’t give you heart attacks- at your age they might be bad.” The spiderling mumbles, and Tony can’t help the startled laugh that bursts from his mouth. 

The sudden sound, however, makes the kid flinch and the laugh immediately dies in the billionaire's throat.

“Sorry.” Peter whispers, already feeling even guiltier about the situation. Tony, however, just waves him off before reaching a hand to rest on his forehead.

"Jeez, kid. You're still freezing. You've gotta be careful before you end up like a certain capsicle we know. F.R.I.D.A.Y, up the temperature." Tony says, voice laced with light humor but still making sure to keep it quiet. F.R.I.D.A.Y still manages to hear it, though, and the already warm room slowly starts to become even warmer.

"Alright, scooch it." The mentor commands lowly, before sliding under the covers with his mentee, easily reaching forward to pull the kid into a tight embrace.

Internally, Tony knows that had it been only six months ago, he would've laughed at the thought of embracing the kid willingly. But, oddly enough, the Spiderling's need for physical contact to calm him down had eroded those reservations faster than Tony would've liked. Tony had since grown to actually enjoy the contact- especially as they grew close to the point that Tony viewed him as a son of sorts.

It was weird, and he had denied it vehemently when Pepper had first mentioned their bond, but now it was more of a fact in his mind. Tony wanted to protect this innocent and small kid, and a part of that had, weirdly enough, meant that some of his walls had to be brought down.

Peter gives a soft hum that breaks Tony out of his thoughts before relaxing into his mentor's familiar warmth. The pressure from both the hug and the weight of the covers, coupled with the steady rhythm of Tony's heartbeat, did wonders to calm him. And as the chills in his body fled, he was left feeling absolutely /exhausted/.

"M' sorry for makin' you worry." Peter whispers into Tony's chest, his mind already beginning to drift. The older hero only gives a soft smile and buries his nose in the thick curls of the boy.

"It's alright, Pete. As long as you're alright in the end. And as long as you don’t give me a heart attack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty- so that happened.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think! :D   
> I love hearing your thoughts on my works! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^v^


End file.
